Thinking of you
by Anile
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the galactik football players and about their thoughts. First chapter is about Yuki.


_Hello everybody, I'm happy that you've decided to read my little fic. I would like to say a couple of things : Firsty I'm happy the GF fandom has increased a lot since the last time I posted a fiction, it's always great to read other peoples work and I've enjoyed reading a lot of them. Which brings me to the next thing: I think it's a pity some stories, and I don't want to offend any of the authors, are really pointless. Sometimes I could feel I wasn't going to like a story, but read it anyway out of curiosity and __lack of other fics. Sometimes I whished I hadn't read it afterwards. And it's not because the authors are bad, or because they weren't any good ideas. It's because some stories didn't have a good quality, with which I mean they lacked some basic rules like punctuation or quote marks when somebody is speaking. Others just seriously lacked a plotline or anything to make it interesting to read. I just think those stories are a waste of talent and the ideas those authors do have. So please everybody: keep on writing! But if you are reading this and you are planning to post another story, try to keep in mind that somebody else is going to read it, so it has to be understandable for them and interesting to read. Once again: I don't try to offend anyone by this, I'm just trying to give a little bit of constructive criticism. English still isn't my native language, so my stories won't be perfect or flawless. Just trust me when I say I'm doing my best to make it as perfect as I can. _

_And now I've ranted enough =) One more thing about this story: It's a one-shot about what's going on in Yuki's mind. I was inspired by the song "dickhead" from Kate Nash. I'll probably make a collection of one shots like this, so tell me if you like them, or have any comments about them. _

_Anile_

_Dislaimer:__Sadly enough I still don't own any of these characters. I even don't own the song. _

"**Why are you being a dickhead for?" – Kate Nash**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Why couldn't life be easy? Why didn't Mother Nature decide to give her a break?

"Hey, let's make Yuki's life a little bit easier. She's already playing in the Gf-cup, we'll hold back on the hormones for just this season!"

But of course, Yuki being Yuki had to be complicated. It wouldn't be any problem if she just liked Micro-ice. And she did, really. But not like 'the fancy like' way of liking. And it's so stupid, because Micro-ice is great, he really is. He's cute, funny, a little bit awkward in a sweet way, loud and annoying but shy when he is alone. He was quite alike herself really, like Thran keeps telling her. That's probably the only reason why she's even a little bit interested in messing around with Micro-ice, the forbidden fruit always tastes so much sweeter. But then again, Yuki isn't much of a sweet tooth. She prefers something more spicy, something more dangerous, out of the ordinary.

That's why she found herself staring at the other players in the holo-trainer, watching from the sidelines as she once again was excluded from the training. How she wished the black-haired boy was the one on her mind. That she was thinking of his grin, which was so contagious. She didn't though.. The boy on her mind was not much alike him, and still so close to him. She doesn't even understand why she has to fall for him, him out of all people. He obviously hates her, he doesn't even try to hide it. He doesn't try to cover it from her, telling her he doesn't think she is any good straight forward. Is that the reason she likes D'Jok? Meibe she likes him because he doesn't care if she's a girl, or the niece of his best friends, or even younger and thinner than he is. Meibe she likes him because for once, just for once, somebody treats her like an equal.

Who is she trying to fool? Making up excuses and reasons for liking him, there aren't any! Her stupid feelings for the redhead can't be justified. D'Jok treats her like she isn't even worth looking at. He treats her like a little girl, who isn't capable of doing anything right, especially not with a football. He doesn't care about his words and he definitely does not care about her feelings. He just doesn't care about her.. It's so stupid to like him, to wish there was something there isn't, and will never be. It's stupid to even hope somebody as D'Jok, the famous talented galactic football-player, would even give her a second glance. Especially since he already has a girlfriend, and then not any girlfriend but Mei, Mei the supermodel with her perfect eyes and her silky shiny hair. It was unfair. It's unfair she has these feelings when there are girls like Mei to compete with. What was that stupid girl thinking? She had known D'Jok way before he had even met her! He had smiled at her when he didn't even think about girls in that way. He had bandaged her bruised knee and wiped away her tears at the time he was just a sweet boy, full of dreams of great destinies. That was the first time she had noticed her crush on the other boy. How old had she been back then? Six? Seven at max.

She'd come to visit her cousins and she had been so proud, so happy that she was allowed to play along with her elder cousins and their cool friends. That's why she had felt so stupid when she fell during that little game of tag. But D'Jok had helped her and told her there was no need to cry, that it was just a game.

Her crush never really went away and she would blush furiously when she met him at any other visit from then. When she got older she realised they would never be 'something' and she tried to get over it. She'd been out with a couple of guys but they'd bore her easily and she would end the relationship when it became to serious. So Mei really didn't have the right to march up and date her prince charming, even when said prince wasn't that charming after all. She was there way before her! What gave her the right?

It also didn't work that she actually liked Mei. Sure she was not an easy person to like, and you kind of had to look besides the mask, but it turned out that she befriended the girl and liked doing things with her. That made everything more complicated. Now she didn't only like an unreachable guy, but said guy was also her friends boyfriend.

That's why she pushed away her feelings and congratulated D'Jok on his nice goal. And when he made a hurtful remark she just nodded and turned to Micro-ice, who was eagerly telling her a story. That's why she smiled at him and walked out with him, turning her back to D'Jok, kissing his girlfriend in the training room.

That's why she didn't let anyone notice how her heart shattered into little pieces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that was it!_ _I never considered Yuki liking D'Jok before, but like I said: It came to me with the song. Tell me if you like it, hate it or want me to continue with the other characters!_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
